Pickups
Pickups 'are in-game content for the player to run near and gather. There are many kinds. They give the player needed sustainability without making the player purchase anything. Many of them are shared with all team mates, but some are not. Auras will often affect the pickups. Lootables Containers can be opened by bullets or a melee attacks or opened with the interact key, default '"X", and will dispense various pickups. Crates, Chests, Canisters, and permanent Sawmen corpses will all show up when equipped with the warframe Thief's Wit mod. *Grineer Sawmen corpses only appear when the ship is undergoing the self-destruction environmental hazard. Humorously enough, dead Grineer Sawmen appear on all ships afflicted with the self-destruct hazard, regardless of the faction already present, be it Corpus or Infested. *Lockers can be locked or unlocked. Green unlocked lockers can be opened through interaction. It is currently impossible to open red locked lockers unless you have the Master Thief mod equipped. *Orokin Canister sometimes explode when being destroyed, so it is recommended to destroy them with distance weapons. Items Containers and dispatched enemies all have a chance to drop ammunition packs. Packs are dropped for every player in a mission. If a glowing vertical line is seen, but there is no ammo pack on the ground, it means the player has picked up the ammunition, but another party member has not. The ammo type is indicated based on the color and shape of the pack. The quantity of ammunition received by a player depends on the type of weapon used and the weapon itself. Orbs provide health and energy to Tenno in the field. Some of these orbs provide experience or Blueprints. Ammo Pistol * This will refill 20 rounds or ammo for any pistol. * Pistol Scavenger increases the chance for this to drop. Shotgun * This will refill 20 rounds of any shotgun ammo. * Shotgun Scavenger increases the chance for this to drop. Rifle * This will refill 20 rounds of any Rifle ammo. * Rifle Scavenger increases the chance for this to drop. Sniper * This will refill 10 rounds of Sniper ammo or Arrows (Paris and Dread). * Sniper Scavenger increases the chance for this to drop. * Sniper pickups seem to be the least common drop out of the current four. * It can only be dropped by dispatched enemies, with the exception of the canisters dropped during the Jackal boss fight. Orbs Energy * Blue orbs refill 25 energy (50 if dropped from a container) for any warframe that comes into contact with it. * These are often dropped by containers (canisters and chests) and sometimes dispatched enemies. * These drop more often when compared to the health orbs. Health * Red orbs refill 25 health for any warframe that comes into contact with it. * These are dropped by containers. * These drop less often when compared to the energy orbs. Stamina These green orbs are only available for pickup in the Clan Dojo's Obstacle Course. They refill 100 stamina for any warframes and can be found throughout the course, to prevent you from depleting stamina during the timed race. Affinity * Affinity orbs drop from containers, canisters, and chests often and grant the player 100 affinity points for the current warframe. Blueprints * Blueprints can be dropped from bosses and the Stalker after they have been defeated. Other Mods Modifications, or artifact modules as dubbed in-game, are dropped by all enemy types. The drop rate is higher for heavy enemies and Bosses almost always drop at least one mod. Higher level missions tend to drop higher ranked mods. It is common courtesy for players to mark a mod drop with a waypoint (default "G"). If aimed correctly, the waypoint turns into a "module" waypoint and marks presence of a mod for all other players. Mods sparkle blue when they have not been picked up. If a blue sparkle is seen, but there is no mod on the ground, it means the player has picked up the mod, but another party member has not. Resources Resources are dropped by containers and enemies. The drop rate varies by the type of resource. Resource drops are uncommon when compared to other drops. The type of resources available depend on the location on the star map. Each area on the star map has three resources available with different rarity on their chance to drop. When Thief's Wit is equipped, resource drops are shown on the mini-map if any party member hasn't pickup it up yet. Additional "research" resources can be found for use in Clan Research, such as Detonite Ampule, Fieldron Sample and Mutagen Sample. These resources are blue in color in-game and only drop in quantities of 1. Credits * Credits are dropped by containers and enemies. * The quantity changes often, generally 1-50 credits. * Credits collected by any Tenno are shared with the group. * A green credit pickup is worth at least 100 credits. Category:Mechanics